


Instincts

by silvernatasha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Calligraphy, Community: daily_deviant, F/F, Oral Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvernatasha/pseuds/silvernatasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many sides to Luna's sexual nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instincts

**Lavender**

As a resident of Ravenclaw Tower, Luna Lovegood had long since come to notice that the ways people chose to study were varying and wide. There were those who took a methodical approach, neatly scheduling their days so that they knew which page of which book they should be reading and when. Then, there were those who tended to leave it to the last minute, desperately appealing to books for the answers they sought. Some people stayed up all night, clamouring for hot coffee and cold, hard facts. Some didn't study at all, something which was alternately amusing and frustrating, depending on the marks that were achieved as a result.

The same approaches seemed to be mirrored when it came to learning practical things, too. However, Luna noted that the common thread appeared to be an appeal to a higher authority, someone with proven success in the field at hand, whether it be a professor, an author or a fellow student.

When Luna decided that she was going to learn about kissing, it struck her that it was one of those things that was better learnt by practical application. By her observations last year, it would seem that Lavender Brown certainly knew what she was doing when it came to lip-locking.

Luna found her in the Room of Requirement, sprawled on her stomach atop a pile of the cushions that were used for duelling practice. Lavender had her head bowed in concentration, delicately inking a drawing on thick parchment. She glanced up for only a second as Luna settled herself cross-legged on the cushions beside her, returning her attention to her art. Luna peered at the parchment, tilting her head. The cartoonish figures were clearly Dean and Seamus, their arms draped around each other in camaraderie. Carefully, Lavender inked in the purple colour of Dean's West Ham shirt, biting her lip.

"I didn't know you could draw."

Lavender's quill paused. "Dean gave me a book for my birthday last year," she said quietly.

Luna paused, considering that. "I was wondering if you could teach me something."

Lavender raised a neat eyebrow. "I'm guessing it isn't drawing."

"Oh, no," Luna said, shaking her head. "I was hoping that you'd teach me how to kiss."

Quill twitching, Lavender dragged an accidental streak of purple ink across her parchment. She looked up at Luna, pained, before quickly reaching for her wand. As she traced the tip of it across the streak, the ink disappeared. "Luna, that's silly," she said, eyes focussed on her drawing. Luna saw her shoulders shake and heard her sniff.

Luna toyed with a butterbeer cork on her necklace. "I thought you would be the best to ask."

Lavender sniffed again, giving just a small shake of her head. She set her quill to the side and set about securing her ink. Sighing, Lavender sat up straight, tugging her skirt down over her knees and covering her exposed thighs. "Luna..." she said softly.

"You're allowed to say no," Luna told her. "But I understand that you're quite good at it. I remember you being very enthusiastic when it came to Ronald."

Setting her with a cautious look, Lavender pursed her full lips. "Well, I haven't kissed anyone since Ron, so I'm probably out of practice," she said shortly. Her hard expression fell from her face a moment later and she sighed once more, flopping onto her back. Lavender pulled at one of the cushions, hugging it to her chest. "Is that what people think of me?" she asked finally. "That I'm just… a kisser."

"Well," Luna said, "I did hear Seamus say how you have really great tits."

Lavender gave a bark of laughter, hugging the cushion tighter. "Short arse," she grumbled affectionately. "S'only because he's eye-level with them." Exhaling, she loosened her grip, tipping her head to look up at Luna with warm, brown eyes. "Be nice if I were known for more than that, though."

"But you are." Luna stretched for the discarded quill, picking up the bottle of purple ink as well.

"Doesn't feel like it." Lavender licked her lips, eyes following Luna's fingers as she dipped the quill into the ink. "Unless you mean people talk about my bum, too?" She sniffed, fingering a tassel on the cushion.

Luna smiled blithely, shaking her head. Her free hand curled loosely around Lavender's wrist. "No, that's not what I mean." The tip of the quill pressed to Lavender's forearm, eliciting a soft gasp from her.

"I know people talk about me," Lavender said, strained. Her eyebrows drew together, focussing on the quill. She shivered slightly, the hairs on her arms raising.

Finishing with a flourish, Luna tucked the quill behind her ear. Purple ink dripped onto her shoulder and stained her blonde hair. Lavender twisted her arm, trying to read what Luna had written. There, in a surprisingly flowing script, was the word heart and a swirling symbol beside it. Lavender stared at it for a long moment, unsure. "Really?"

"I think you have a lovely heart. Very passionate."

Lavender's lips twisted. Luna wondered what was going through her head, but then Lavender put the cushion to one side and sat up in a fluid movement. Her fingers slipped around to the base of the Ravenclaw's neck and she pressed her lips firmly to Luna's. Luna eagerly shifted forward, the sort to participate in a lesson and not simply let it wash over her. Lavender's mouth was soft and lush, a hot promise that hinted at more. Her fingers pressed into Luna's neck, holding on as though Luna might simply slip away. Her tongue slid against Luna's, curling and teasing until Luna felt as though she was in a race and struggling to keep up.

Finally, Lavender's fingers slackened. She pulled away, lips pink and brow furrowed. She drew in a breath, swallowing. "I'm sorry," she apologised. "I just..." Lavender fingers rubbed at her nose, frown deepening. "I keep thinking of someone else." Quickly, she scrambled to her feet, tugging down her skirt and straightening her hair. "I can't do this. Not right now. It's not right."

She licked her lips, stooping to snatch up her cartoon. "I... Luna, you don't need someone to teach you. It's instinct. Natural." As she looked at her drawing, her expression softened. "You'll do just fine."

 **Ginny**

"What are you doing?" Ginny demanded, huffing as she lifted her head. She peered down over her exposed breasts, Luna's long blonde hair tickling her sides.

"Writing," Luna said promptly, her paintbrush twisting ink across her pale, freckled canvas.

"Feels like a whole bloody essay." Ginny sighed, head falling back onto her bed. Experimentally, she flexed her wrists, but they were still secured above her head as firmly as they had been five minutes before and ten minutes before that.

Luna hummed, a wandering, airy tune that had also fixed itself firmly into Ginny's head. "It's a sonnet."

"About?"

"Kneazles." Luna smiled brightly. She finished with a final swish, her breasts swaying as she stretched to put the quill aside. Lowering her head, she blew gently across Ginny's stomach, the glistening wet ink turning matte as it dried. The deep green colour swirled in precise calligraphy between Ginny's freckles, Luna studying the painted words close up. "I think it's not bad for a first draft," she remarked, lips skimming to press a kiss beneath Ginny's navel.

Ginny frowned. "Are you going to re-write it or fuck me?" she demanded.

Luna's luminous eyes flicked up to Ginny's face. She was fairly certain that if she attempted to re-do her poem, Ginny would be less than pleased. "No, I think I'll do that another time," she decided, shifting further back on her knees between Ginny's spread legs. Her fingers slid along Ginny's cunt, finding her slick to the touch. "I believe there are more pressing matters at hand," she said, skimming the tight bundle of nerves that made Ginny strain against her bonds.

"More," Ginny purred, eyes closing. Her strong thighs flexed, parting as far as they could in her position. Luna, however, kept just a single finger on her clit, rubbing slowly back and forth in a feather-light caress. Ginny's breath hitched, a tremble running through her almost immediately. The wait for Luna to finish her poem had left her wet with anticipation, her nipples tight and, Merlin, nearly every part of her throbbing with need.

Picking up her humming once more, Luna's finger moved to the rhythm of the tune, quick-quick-slow, slow-quick-quicker. Luna reached a long note, her finger sliding down and pressing deep into Ginny's heat. Ginny gasped, trying to wiggle closer, as far as she could. Luna's tuneful thrusting kept steady, paling against what Ginny wanted. "I need more," she growled, lifting her hips.

Luna crooked her finger inside Ginny, as lost in her music as Ginny was in her desire. Her long hair tickled Ginny's sides as she leant forward, tongue snaking a pattern on Ginny's lower stomach as she spelled out her lover's name. Luna's tongue flicked a final mark of punctuation. "Your name is so curly," she murmured, exhaling softly over the glimmering skin. Ginny gasped, her full breasts trembling.

Careful not to disturb her penmanship, Luna traced a gentle, lapping line over the length of Ginny's ribs. She paused to curl her tongue around a pink nipple, still humming. Ginny pulled at the ties again, this time rewarded with another slim finger slicking into her while Luna dragged her teeth over her nipple. Shivering, Ginny whined for the more that she needed.

"You always taste so pretty," Luna whispered, kissing reverently between Ginny's breasts.

Ginny huffed, thrusting herself towards Luna's fingers. "If you want to taste me, get your face between my fucking legs," she ordered.

Luna hummed. Quick-quick-slow. She twisted her hand, thumb meeting Ginny's clit in a playful caress. Ginny's breath caught, then she exhaled shakily. Pondering the noises that she made, Luna's other hand palmed a trembling, freckled breast. A hard nipple pressed against her hand and beneath her Ginny puffed and arched her back. "It's like music," Luna whispered, her fingers finding a faster waltz-like tempo. One-two-three, one-two-three. "An instrument."

"I'm not a... bloody piano," Ginny gasped, hips jerking out of her control as Luna played her so expertly. Luna always had been a quick study.

Shifting her position, Luna stretched to kiss Ginny fully on the lips and swallowing up the redhead's latest, desperate moan. She felt Ginny tightening around her fingers, hips rising up off the bed.

Luna nipped at Ginny's lower lip, the lightest pinch of her teeth. Ginny gave a spectacular whine, almost levitating from the bed as she reached her crescendo. Luna's satisfied sigh provided a final cadence as she curled her lithe body against Ginny's side, slowly withdrawing her fingers. They slid over Ginny's quivering thigh until she rested her hand wetly on her penmanship, smudging a line of the sonnet and not caring one whit.

 **Gabrielle**

These days, it was rare that Fleur and Gabrielle were in the same country. It was rarer still that anyone immediately recognised Gabrielle as Fleur Weasley's sister, unless they looked past the heavy eye make-up to see the same bright, luminescent eyes. With Gabrielle's Veela-blonde hair shorn short and the lack of miniature Weasleys clinging to her legs, Gabrielle had set herself apart from her sister in increasingly striking ways.

Every time she was in England, she made sure to search out Luna, provided the other witch wasn't off on one of her creature-seeking jaunts to the continent. Last time, Gabrielle had missed her by a matter of days; Luna already in the depths of Finland before Gabrielle could get in contact.

Luna had been there for so many of her firsts. And seconds. And, oh yes, some delicious thirds.

Perched crossed-legged on a high stool, Luna presented a picture of serenity, hands clasped loosely in her lap and her long, blonde hair cascading around her shoulders in haphazard curls. With her eyes closed, her eyelashes were dark against her skin.

Gabrielle rested her chin on her hands, watching Luna and feeding off the calming energy that she exuded as an artist applied the latest tattoo to her back. There was increasingly less room for new artwork, almost every trip to England bringing her back to this same place for an addition. Today, newborn Louis was having his name inked beneath his sisters' on her shoulder. Gabrielle was always very precise about what she wanted on her skin and it had been Luna who had first introduced her to Dean. That same day, she had left his shop with a crescent moon on her inner wrist and made love to Luna for the first time that night.

Unashamed of her boyish figure, Gabrielle was quite happy to lie there topless as Dean worked his magic. The pricks of pain were worth it for the end result. More than worth it. Gabrielle's hard nipples pressed into the leather beneath her. Looking at Luna, she licked her lips.

As though she knew Gabrielle was looking, Luna broke her meditation and opened her eyes. A smile lit up her face. "Dean, did you know Gabrielle gets aroused when you tattoo her?"

Dean paused, pursing his lips. "Luna, that's not really something I want to know when I'm working."

Considering that, Luna nodded. "I suppose I should have waited until afterwards."

"Or not at all."

Beneath him, Gabrielle gave a purr. "Eet is almost a pity zat my sister chose such a short name. Louis." Her lips seemed to shape the name in a sensual breath. Gabrielle grinned suddenly. "Do you know what I am theenking, Luna?"

Luna unfolded herself, rising gracefully from the stool with a jangle of bracelets and earrings. "I suspect it's something that would make Dean blush."

"Oui."

"And Dean doesn't want to hear about it," Dean interrupted, adopting the third person as he rolled his eyes. "Dean is also nearly finished." True to his word, it was only a few more minutes before he could cast the spells that would finish the tattoo.

As Gabrielle redressed, giving Dean quite an eyeful in the process, Luna took the time to peruse the photographs and designs of tattoos that lined the walls. There had to be hundreds of them, from stylised scripts to flowers, symbols and every magical creature under the sun. Luna's fingers brushed the edge of one photograph and the image appeared to tremble in response. "Is that Seamus' left buttock?"

Dean's quill streaked across his receipt pad. He blinked, lips trying to form words until he simply gave an exasperated shake of his head. "I really don't think I want to know how you know that."

"Oh, I didn't shag him," Luna told him with a bright smile. "Don't you remember what he was like after that absinthe I took to Ginny's birthday?"

"Funnily enough, I don't remember much of that night." He smiled wryly and deposited Gabrielle's galleons into the till.

Gabrielle kissed him on the cheek, leaving behind an impression of scarlet lipstick on his dark skin. "Thank you, Dean." Her fingers trailed along his chin. "I theenk I will see you again soon, yes?"

The moment she had Luna alone amid the organised clutter of her home, Gabrielle's coy, flirtatious smiles disappeared and she kissed Luna bruisingly, fingers clawing at the buttons of Luna's robes. Luna wriggled her shoulders, shedding the light material easily and revealing her gloriously nude figure beneath. Gabrielle's hungry lips immediately found more skin to suckle, her hot mouth making love to Luna's neck.

Luna arched her back, body responding quickly to the attention. Her nipples tightened into hard buds under the ministration of Gabrielle's curiously cold fingers. Pale skin flushing with arousal, she closed her eyes and let her breathing come slowly. Gabrielle whispered something to her in French that she didn't understand, except for one word. It was impossible to spend time like this with the witch without learning the French for fuck.

Gabrielle's hands grabbed Luna's arse, a good handful of flesh in each one. Kissing her firmly on the lips, Gabrielle ground her still-clothed body up against Luna's nude one, the metallic belt buckle at her waist pressing coolly into Luna's stomach. She squeezed her fingers and smiled against the kiss.

Dizziness twisted in Luna's head as she found herself bent face-first over the arm of the sofa. The cushions smelled of tea and incense. Behind her, Gabrielle gave a throaty chuckle, fingers smoothing over the curve of Luna's backside as she sank to her knees. She kissed the back of Luna's thighs, licking in a firm stroke of her tongue to the crux. A shudder of delight went through Luna as Gabrielle's attention became focussed on her cunt, her fingers and lips and tongue all intent on driving her to climax.

Luna moaned into a cushion, cheeks flushed red. She adjusted her position, letting Gabrielle have better access. She seemed to shiver all over as Gabrielle pressed insistently at her clit, trembling with desire.

Muffled by Luna's thighs, Gabrielle gave occasional murmurs of encouragement in English or French. Perhaps some mixture of the two. Luna couldn't quite tell. After all, the hot, flat expanse of a talented tongue stroking across her was incredibly distracting.

Every touch seemed calculated to elicit the strongest reaction. Luna's thoughts juddered and jolted through the myriad thoughts and scenarios, briefly wondering if perhaps there was a formula for the optimum orgasm. Then, Gabrielle suckled gently on her clit and all thoughts of formulas were squeezed from her mind by the rush of her climax, as it swelled through her from top to toe. Luna gasped into the cushion, lithe thighs clamping onto Gabrielle's head and making the other witch chuckle as she wriggled out of the embrace.

"Zat ees only the beginning," Gabrielle assured her, voice rich with amusement. She pressed a brief kiss to the curve of Luna's bum. "Come, Luna." She held out her hand. "I 'ave a few more ideas."


End file.
